Games of skill have been around for ages. Games of skill are often used for such things as entertainment, amusement, contests, developing hand to eye coordination, and the like. Games of skill that may be used for improving hand to eye coordination are generally known in the prior art, such as ring toss, corn toss, horseshoes, and the like. Limitations exist with such prior art games of skill, in that they may be required to be played outdoors, may require a relatively large playing area, may require multiple sets of equipment and multiple participants, and the like. These limitations may present difficulties for users of such games of skill when, for various reasons, there is a desirability for play to take place indoors and/or in a relatively small space, or when the user wishes to play alone, for example.
A need therefore exists for a skill game device that may be used for improving hand to eye coordination, that may be played indoors, that does not require a relatively large playing area, and that does not require multiple sets of equipment and multiple participants.
The present invention satisfies these needs and provides other related advantages.